Rejects
by Firelord67
Summary: Here are chapters of fanfics that literally suck. Some might become stories, but for now, they stay here. Read at your own risk, and if you do, review and I might consider turning some of these into stories. Do not expect frequent updates.
1. Dark Reunion is real?

This is nice.

Just me, Mera, and a coffee jelly and cream. No crowds, no Nendo, and no Telepathy thanks to my ring. This is one of the few moments where I can simply…

CRASH!

I looked outside and saw a huge smoking crater. _Wha… I didn't do that. Did I?_

Like a solar eclipse, the blue sky turned dark, and a huge column of light flew out of the hole.

From the efflorescence, a person wearing black armor and holding a giant staff walked out. She had black skin, green eyes, and long purple hair.

Immediately, I took off my ring and tried to use my telepathy. But to my surprise, I couldn't hear any thoughts coming from her head. She looked around, examining her surroundings with pleasure. Already, people were gathering to witness this spectacle.

"People of earth!" she exclaimed. "Prepare yourselves, for I am Pyra Geckeleon, your new que-"

"Hey!" another voice called out. I turned and saw Nendo yelling at her from across the street from the cafe. "What you think you're doing?"

"Shut up, I spent a lot of time working on this speech!"

"But the big hole thing is blocking my way! Now how am I gonna get ramen?"

Seriously? Is that his biggest concern?

"Oh for the love of…" Pyra groaned and spoke again, with much more projection. "I am your new queen! For this planet, will be conquered…"

Great. Now I have _two _Nendos in my life. Nendo 1 and Nendo 2. I'll leave it up to your imagination to determine which one. Wait, what's Kaido doing here?

Kaido was hiding behind Nendo.

**Kaido: It-it can't be…**

"...by Dark Reunion!" Pyra finished.

Dark Reunion?

"Dark Reunion is real?!" said Nendo.

"Dark Reunion is real?!" said Mera.

"Dark Reunion is real?!" said the rest of the supporting cast except for Kaido.

**Kaido: Dark Reunion is real?**

Oh. Never mind then.

"Dark Reunion _is _real. What made you believe the contrary?" Pyra boomed.

"Yeah, that's great. Now can I go? I and Kaido need to get some ramen." said Nendo. From behind his back, Kaido gasped.

Pyra sighed.

"You know what? You're impossible. I'm just gonna skip the speech and get on with the invasion. Soldiers! Forward march!"

From the beam of light, knights in dark armor marched out. Some were carrying flags with the Dark Reunion symbol.

Drat, I can't read any of their minds. Now I have to deal with an army of Nendos.

"STOP!" Kaido yelled. He jumped out into the road in front of the advancing knights. He put his arms out and said: "You better get out of here Dark Reunion, or face the awesome power of…" Kaido did his stupid pose. "The Jet Black Wings!"

**Kaido: WHAT THE HECK DID I JUST DO? I mean, I didn't know Dark Reunion was actually real? What are the odds of that? And did I seriously just go full Jet Black Wings on an actual supervillain? I'm gonna get killed!**

Pyra, to no one's surprise, was unimpressed.

"Oh no, whatever shall I do?" she said, sarcastically. "How about… this!" she pointed her staff at Kaido. The pink tip at the end started to glow, and a beam of purple magic shot out at the Jet Black Wings.

**Kaido: This is the end!**

…

**No. I can't die now. I have my little brother, my family, my friends, especially Saiki.**

Sheesh, he's surprisingly calm.

**But most importantly… I need to stay alive… for Chiyo!**

Really?

**I don't care if I'm not the Jet Black Wings. I need to stop Dark Reunion, powers or no powers. Because… if I can't do this… then who will?**

Okay, he's got a point there. I can't help without exposing my powers, Toritsuku and Aiura are nowhere in sight, and the government doesn't exist. I don't believe it, but the entire world rests on Kaido. Aw drat, he's gonna die.

Kaido crossed his arms in front of him and braced himself. The energy made direct contact with him. But surprisingly, it seemed to… stop right before his arms and… dissipate away. Huh? How is he doing…

**Jet Black Wings: JUSTICE KNIGHTS OF THUNDER!**

Pyra stopped firing, upon noticing the strange phenomenon. Kaido uncrossed his arms and breathed a sigh of relief.

"how did you do that?" Pyra demanded.

"uh… I…" Kaido stuttered.

"no matter. Squad F, get him!" a nearby group of knights turned and started charging towards Kaido. He fumbled around, trying to think of a possible solution.

**Jet Back Wings: shattering shard blast!**

"Shattering Shard Blast!" yelled Kaido. he raised his bandaged arm in panic. a profusion of dark glowing purple shards flew towards the advancing soldiers. soon, they had all fallen down.

okay, so it seems that there's some kind of spirit talking to Kaido in his mind.

**Kaido: What the… who are you?**

**Jet Black Wings: Don't concern yourself with such matters. She's about to use the Rocket Powered Fist.**

Oh, there's no way she has Rocket-Powered-

WHAM! A metallic glove rammed straight into Kaido's face.

"That's it!" exclaimed Nendo. "I'm getting ramen," Nendo pushed his way through the soldiers, they all fell over. I knew he was strong, but not _that _strong. Pyra swung at him with her staff, but he simply knocked it away with his fist.

"Gah! Are all earthlings this annoying?"

No.

Pyra shot another beam, this time directed at Nendo. Luckily, Kaido had just come back to his senses and blocked the attack.

"Kaido? You really _do _have powers!"

"Uh… yeah, that's it. But since when did you have super strength?"

"What are you talking about, this is my normal strength!"

Kaido thought for a moment.

"Wait, can you pick up something really heavy and throw it up in the air?"

"Uh, sure." Nendo picked up some of the unconscious soldiers and thrust them upwards.

**Kaido: Okay, here I go!**

Kaido jumped up to the same height as the ball of armor and limbs, while yelling "Demonic Super Punch!" He pulled his glowing fist back and rammed it into the metal. The ball flew right towards Pyra and smashed right into her face, knocking her back into the portal.

You know, she had a lot of time to react to that.

The beam of light dissipated and the skies returned to normal. Thank goodness. So, Kaido and Nendo have powers as well? I should probably talk to them.

"That was awesome!" exclaimed Nendo. "We totally just, like, saved the world! Hey, wanna go get some ramen?"

Weren't they just going to get ramen?

"I… I…" Kaido stuttered. "I really DO have powers! I _am _the Jet Black Wings!"

"Hey, why do you get a cool superhero name? I want one too!" Nendo stroked his chin. "I'll be… Captain Crush!"

Seriously?

"Seriously?"

"It's cool! So, what do we do now? Do we go get ramen?"

Can't you talk about anything except ramen?


	2. Honeymoon afterglow

**WARNING! This chapter contains Ash/Serena shipping and marridge. It also contains a plot point to A Pokemon World. Read at your own risk.**

Ash stared up at the ceiling, thinking about his life. He had won more than a hundred badges, made it to the quarterfinals in quite a few tournaments, captured many Pokemon, married the girl of his dreams. Now that he thought about it, he lived a pretty good life.

"Something wrong?" asked Serena. Ash turned to his left and smiled.

"Nothing's wrong. We're finally married," he replied.

"It feels like only yesterday, we were traveling with Clemont and Bonnie, and Pikachu was still spouting nonsense."

"He could always speak Japanese."

"Yeah, but now he's saying more than just "Pika! Pikachu!" The couple laughed together.

"He kinda reminds me of myself. And not just appearance-wise"

"Honestly, the only real difference between you two is the fact that you wear a hat!"

They kept laughing for a long time. Neither wanted this moment to end.

"Remember Team Rocket?" said Serena.

Ash's expression darkened.

"Every single time I let my mind wander… I can still hear that motto. Good thing they stopped trying to steal Pokemon"

"It's weird… they were really bad people, but really _nice _Pokemon!"

"I bet Meowth was thrilled."

Serena thought for a moment.

"You know… a whole new generation is gonna have no idea what it's like to be human."

"That makes no difference to me. I love you just as much when you're a fire-type."

"Oh, you!" The Delphox kissed her new husband. "And you're even cuter as a Raichu."

"I was still cute before, right?"

"Maybe…" Serena teased. "But still, I bet our kids'll be pretty cute."

"Yeah… wait, kids?"

"That's right!" the Delphox grinned. "Brock told me this morning."

"That's… amazing. I didn't even know if we were in the same breeding group!"

"I think it works a little differently. New world, new rules. Now that I think about it, I have no idea how long this pregnancy is going to last"

"I can't wait!" Ash wrapped his tail around his wife.

"I love you, Ash."

"I love you, Serena."

And with that, the two Pokemon drifted off to sleep.


End file.
